


Cracked

by Randompasserbyposts



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Amnesia, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randompasserbyposts/pseuds/Randompasserbyposts
Summary: It’s an unspoken rule that all Eggheads are a little cracked. It’s just that Pepper is more cracked then most.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cracked

When working with the Eggheads it’s an unspoken rule that they’re all a little cracked. Filbert, for example, eats cereal three times a day. Jemima likes to dress up as a goose every Friday. Malcom has a habit of sleep-working. You get the idea. For the most part these cracks were tolerated and ignored. However, if asked who the most cracked of them all were most, if not all, would answer Pepper.

Upon first glance most wouldn’t single out Pepper. A perfectly average female duck, she dressed the same as every egghead, she was average height, she didn’t have any special fighting moves or special skills. She was just another Egghead among the masses of Eggheads. However, after you spend more time with her the cracks become more visible.

She liked drinking tea. Not a partially unusual habit one might think but Pepper was a tea maniac. A single sip she could identify exactly what kind of tea it was. When asked about her tea knowledge was when the strangeness became truly apparent. She would get a strangely distant look in her eyes and say ‘she likes her tea with just a bit of milk and absolutely no sugar’. When asked to elaborate Pepper wouldn’t say anything else. Just continue staring with a strange far away gaze. Most Eggheads learnt quickly not to ask Pepper about tea.

Pepper was very friendly. She was also however extremely forgetful. Most of the other Eggheads she couldn’t remember their names. Phil turned into Mark, Mark was Henry and Henry was Felicity. She could remember the bosses just fine but when it came to the individual Eggheads, even when she spent every day with them, she was stumped. Most workers shrugged it off. Afterall, it was hard to tell the difference between each other with everyone wearing the same uniform along with glasses to cover up their faces. Still a lot of people looked at Pepper’s forgetfulness and the scar on her head and wondered.

Pepper loved children. Not that there were many around the Eggheads, but occasionally a worker’s babysitting plans fell through and then there was no choice. Pepper was normally the best choice to watch the kids. She was attentive, fun and didn’t mind getting messy. But you could NOT under any circumstances leave your egg with her. One worker did once. Pepper said sure in a happy tone. Everything seemed fine. The next thing the Eggheads knew Pepper bolted taking the egg with her. All Eggheads available gave chase and Pepper was quickly cornered. She looked feral. “No not again!” She cried, welding an umbrella. “You won’t separate us again!” A quick-thinking Egghead fired off a sleep gun and the egg was prised out of the sleeping Pepper’s hands. Upon waking up Pepper had no relocation of the events that had just occurred. They even tested her with some leftover truth serum (one of Black Heron’s many inventions) but she telling the truth. Most Eggheads were understandably reluctant to leave their children with her after that. But it never happened again. Most Eggheads decided the free babysitting was worth it but every new recruit was warned about the egg-incident, just in case.

Pepper never went home. Even though they worked for an evil organization most people still took one day off per week to rest and see family but not Pepper. Once she was forced to take a day off by one of the other Eggheads. She returned not even an hour later in flood of tears saying that she didn’t know where to go. So, she stayed. And no-one else tried to force her to leave.

Still despite all of her oddities, at the end of the day, Pepper was an Egghead. They were all a little cracked.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the latest Ducktales episode and I don't know why but I thought maybe Pepper and Webby might end up being related so I writ this short story. Are they related or is something different going on with Pepper? You'll have to decide!


End file.
